Components of a motor vehicle, in particular chassis components and drive components are subject to different requirements which depend on their location of utilization and function in the motor vehicle. In addition, components of motor vehicles are usually finished by machining processes which are at least partially of thermal nature. For example, components of motor vehicles are usually subjected to thermal forming operation and/or are connected to further connecting components by means of thermal joining operations, such as welding.
In particular in the area of thermal stress, which is also referred to as heat-affected zone, tempering of the material of the component may occur for example and the properties of the component are therefore adversely influenced in this area.
An object of the present invention is therefore to provide a solution, by means of which a component, in particular a chassis component or drive component of a motor vehicle can be provided, which—at least with respect to the mechanical characteristics—is such that it can withstand the loads in the motor vehicle. In addition, preferably the disadvantages of the prior art are to be reduced by the solution and at the same time additional requirements for the component, such as weldability, ability to be galvanized and high strength are to be taken into account.